The Mystery of Gravity Falls
The Mystery of Gravity Falls is a fan-made website dedicated to Gravity Falls. It seems to contain various secrets and foreshadowing for the show, as well as a variety of tools and a catalog of currently solved riddles from the show. Decode the Clues This is the main page of the website. It has a text converter that will decode or encode text into Caesar -3, Caesar +3, atbash, AIZ26, and binary. It will also encode/decode text using the Vigenère cipher or a Polybius grid when provided with a key. Wheel of Intrigue This page shows a picture of the freeze frame from the Weirdmageddon opening theme. If one hovers over the symbols on Bill's Wheel, it will show an image of when the image appeared in Gravity Falls and link to a character on the Gravity Falls Wiki, specifically: * The glasses link to Old Man McGucket * The question mark links to Soos Ramirez * The sewn up heart links to Robbie Valentino * The ice bag links to Wendy Corduroy * The shooting star links to Mabel Pines * The crescent links to Stan Pines * The llama links to Pacifica Northwest * The pine tree links to Dipper Pines * The six-fingered hand links to Ford Pines * The pentagram links to Gideon Gleeful Clicking on Bill's eye links to Bill's article on the Gravity Falls Wiki. Clicking Bill's hands link to Gravity Falls' page on the Disney website (the right hand) and Gravity Falls' page on Reddit (left hand). Clicking the bow-tie provides the map from "Irrational Treasure." The little red circle on the right of the image links to an email form. The arrows of the Konami code link to a Wikipedia article explaining the code. The A and B buttons will provide postcards written by Dipper (B) and Mabel (A) to their parents. The symbol in the lower left corner that resembles a "Z" provides a series of sound cues from the show: dialogue, effects, and music. The dot above it enlarges the main image. Clicking on "VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV" ("STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS") brings up an image macro of Stan with his hands in the air, reading "You kids and your imagination." Since Bill Cipher's statue is found, the image will no longer provide the normal Cipher zodiac, but use the Weirdmageddon version (with Bill disappeared) instead. Hovering over one of the zodiac symbols will restore this again. The links inside Bill still work. A Secret Society This has a compilation of the images at the end of the ''Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained'' shorts, depicting the symbol of the Society of the Blind Eye. Clicking on the red triangle stamp symbol on the left leads to a high-resolution image of the same picture. The bottom of this page has a code written in The Author's symbols that translates to: I WAS SO BLIND. HE LIED TO ME. THE DARKNESS IS NEAR. Strange Symbols This page has two images, containing keys for The Author's code and Bill Cipher's code. If you click the eyes you can download them as font. Ending Credits This shows the cryptograms from the end credits of each episode. Clicking the totem pole leads to more. At this page, a key appears above the totem pole; clicking the key symbol leads to a page of the keys for the Vigenère ciphers as they appeared within their respective episodes, along with a time stamp of when the screencapture was taken. A black-and-white Bill Cipher image is used as a placeholder for episodes not yet aired, with the caption "Coming Soon." Countdown If "warning" was clicked in the upper right corner of the page on the site, it brought you to a countdown timer to the airing of the episode "Not What He Seems." Once the countdown reached 0, it showed a image saying "Ker-Prank'd with Justin Kerprank." In the source code of the countdown website, there's an ASCII art of a floppy disk with the cryptogram "GRQ'W FRSB WKDW IORSSB" on the top left, which once decoded with the Caesar cipher reads "DON'T COPY THAT FLOPPY." This seems to be a request to not duplicate the countdown website's code, as it refers to an anti-piracy PSA."Don't Copy that Floppy" Wikipedia article. Other Secrets The source code has ASCII art of Waddles and the following message: Hello Gravity Falls fans! I am glad you took time to look at the source Good luck on finding all the hidden things I placed throughout the site I will let you have two by browsing the rest of the source code below The rest must be found on your own! If the user has the ads disabled by an ad blocker, the spot with the advertisement will say "THE HIDDEN MESSAGE BELOW WILL REVEAL THE SECRETS OF BILL CIPHER MXVW NLGGLQJ! BRX'YH EORFNHG WKH DG WKDW ZDV KHUH." This uses the Caesar cipher, and translates to "JUST KIDDING! YOU'VE BLOCKED THE AD THAT WAS HERE." Performing the Konami code with your keyboard (up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, ENTER) creates a pop-up reading "The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel congratulates you for coming this far. Now, get lost!" Highlighting this text shows a code "WKH VBPEROV KDYH PHDQLQJ" (Caesar for "THE SYMBOLS HAVE MEANING"). If you type in a number larger than 26 and try to decipher it using the A1Z26 cipher, you will recieve a pop-up that says, "There may be fancy new letters in the year 207012 but in our time period, we only have 26." This is a reference to the year 207012 in the future, the year where Blendin Blandin lives. Typing in a period and then certain words on the page brings up more pop ups, the words needed and their result are as follows: * .618 brings a picture of Mabel in "The Inconveniencing" with the message "ONWARDS AOSHIMA! Can you find the other secrets within?" *.carla will bring up a picture of Toby Determined in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" with the message "Why won't you call me? I've always loved you." with the symbol of the sewn up heart from Robbie's sweater underneath. *.ducktective will bring up a picture of Duck-tective with the message "Don't patronize me." and then the word QUACK in big white letters underneath. *.alexhirsch will bring up a picture of Blendin Blandin from "Headhunters," with the message "WLPH WUDYHO LV UHDO" in rainbow letters with a stopwatch underneath. The message, when decoded using the Caesar cipher comes out to "TIME TRAVEL IS REAL." *.freepizza will bring up a picture of the free pizza guy from "Headhunters" with the message "That was a typo" with a pizza symbol underneath. *.gideon will bring up a picture of Gideon from "The Hand That Rocks The Mabel" with the message "This isn't the last you'll see of lil' ol' me..." with the symbol from the top of The Tent Of Telepathy underneath. *.postcard will bring up a picture from the theme song with the message "Gravity Falls Postcard Creator Share your creations online and with your friends! Use the codes below to unlock all the items! dinosaur, emerald, eyeballs, spacecraft, furry fish" the words "Gravity Falls Postcard Creator" will link you here. *.bones will bring up a picture of Dipper's skeleton reflection from "The Inconveniencing" with the message "Special Thanks to Dr. Bones for Helping Me With This Script!" *.pig will bring up a picture of Waddles from "The Time Traveler's Pig" with the message "Good ol' Fifteen-Poundy, he's a mighty nice pig, you know. How much does he weigh again?" *.piracy will bring up a picture with the words "YOU WOULDN'T DOWNLOAD A MABEL" in a strange font on a black background. **This is a reference to an infamous anti-piracy program, the original line from the program was "YOU WOULDN'T DOWNLOAD A MOVIE." *.pacifica will bring up a picture of Pacifica from "Irrational Treasure" with the message "You all know me, Pacifica Northwest. Great-great-granddaughter of town founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich!" in pink letters. *.trembley will bring up a picture of Quentin Trembley from "Irrational Treasure" with the message "Quentin Trembley The 8th 1/2 President of the United States A great man remembered for all his great achievements. Now forever forgotten to history, encased in the magical elixer that is peanut brittle. May the pancakes forgive us." His name is in big purple letters, his job position is in blue letters, and the rest is in orange letters. **Elixir is misspelled as elixer in the message. **It is inaccurate to assume that Quentin Trembley is currently encased in peanut brittle, as last we saw him he ran backwards on a horse into the distance. **The line "May the pancakes forgive us" is a reference to Quentin Trembley waging war on pancakes. *.map will bring up a picture of a map of Gravity Falls from "Tourist Trapped" with the message "Where is Gravity Falls? Located north of normal and west of weird, lies the town known as Gravity Falls, Oregon. Hidden in plain sight..." under it, in writing only visible when highlighted are the numbers "44.793531,-121.556397" **The line "Located north of normal and west of weird, lies the town known as Gravity Falls, Oregon." is a reference to the show's description. **The message suggests that few people outside of Gravity Falls know about it. **The numbers could quite possibly be coordinates for where Gravity Falls is located. ***The coordinates do indeed mark a place in Oregon. *.candy will bring up a picture of Candy from "Double Dipper" with the message "R MVEVI ZHPVW ULI GSRH." Using the Atbash cipher this comes out to "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS." **This may be a joke about Candy not wanting forks on her fingers. Many image files contain codes, they are as follows: *The Wheel filename is "pbvwhub" Caesar for "mystery." *The Blind Eye Society filename is "wkhrughu" Caesar for "theorder." *The Author's cipher filename is "cfa," this most likely stands for cipher font a. *Bill Cipher's cipher filename is "cfb," this most likely stands for cipher font b. ru:The Mystery of Gravity Falls